And Then I Saw Him
by meLthevamp
Summary: Max and friends in a normal human life. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

School.

What else?

Teachers.

Homework.

Gangs.

Nerds.

Torture.

Should I be excited or repulsed?

_Repulsed_, I think as I walk through the front entrance. I should have skipped today, like all my friends. However, I didn't want to get kicked out, like I'd come close to last year. Make a decent (in my words) first impression, and head downhill from there. Leave hope for the teachers.

I glance down at my new schedule.

U.S. History.

English 11

Choir

Spanish 3

Lunch

Chemistry

Pre-Cal

Study Hall.

"_Max?!_" Screamed a voice, " On the first day of school? Like _no_ way!" And a hand grabbed my wrist to swing me around- THUMP.

I looked down at however I had just slammed to the floor. Astonished eyes peered up at me. Nice. It was the perky red- head Lisa. Today was just getting better and better. Her surprised expression turned sour and pouty, just a shadow of the bitch inside of her.

"Do you like, _want_ another year at this school to be living hell?" Her icy whisper reached my ears. "Too late. This competition is like, getting boring between us, Max. _Try_ to win some this year, will you?" Then she got up, brushed her short _designer_ skirt off, and stalked away.

And now my day sunk down again. The bell rang then and I stomped to my first class- I looked at my schedule- history. Great. I always hated history. I mean, I know about the learning from mistakes thing, but what's the point of sitting around in a class memorizing dates? I kept my head down, too angry to look at anything but the floor. Betraying emotion was not something I liked to do.

Walking in slightly after the bell rang, I strutted over to my seat, reminding the kids in my school I was still no one to be messed with.

The teacher glanced down at me. "Excuse me Miss Maximu-"

"MAX"

"- would you care to explain your tardiness?"

"Well, I was hoping I would miss the beginning of your lecture, _sir_."

" _Miss_ Ride, good thing your in such a wonderful mood, because I'm sure you'll appreciate the detention your getting." He smirked at me. So I returned my own.

"Should I leave now and see the principal or something? Anything to get away from this class."

"Why not? You can explain why you are getting detentions for the rest of this week."

"Yes, because you have nothing better to do in life than mock children to inflate your ego." And I walked out of the door, leaving the teacher agape and blubbering at me.

I was still chuckling at his expression when the principal called me into his room. It was the classis office, clean tidy, a few bookshelves here and there, and a filing cabinet. And in front of two huge windows and a painting of the school's founder sat a wooden desk. Oh, and one of those gold plaques stating _Sam Fleckling; Principal. _He motioned to an empty chair, finished the writing on the papers on his desk, looked up at he and scowled.

Sitting down I grinned at him. "Hey Sam! How's it going?"

"Max, I thought we decided to stop these little visits. I mean…" The rest of his speech blurred as I looked around the room, trying to find something interesting and original; the opposite of his speech. The rest of the time in his office blurred by, and the bell ringing gave some hope for the rest of the day, as it had interrupted his favorite part of this speech, the one about consequences.

Hurrying to my next class so I wouldn't hear the rest of the speech, surprisingly, nothing eventful happened. I was quite pleased that my day was turning out so dull and full of nothing, It was good for a change. I should have realized things like that don't last.

Walking into my last class of the day, a hand reached out and tried to shove me back. Of course instead of falling, I swung around and hit the person in front of me, who happened to be tall, blonde, ripped, athletic looking guy. Ari, captain of the football team, and the boyfriend of (you guessed it) Lisa. His blue eyes twinkled with dislike. But as he reached back to shove me again, another hand reached out and grabbed his. I looked up to see my savior.

And then I saw him.

* * *

**A/N: just wanna say im not uploading the next chapter til i get more reviews**

**i like feedback**

**and if u dont like it dont comment cuz its mean!**

**(disclaimer: i own NOTHING its all james patterson)**


	2. Chapter 2

I knew him.

No. I couldn't…

Could I?

I raked my eyes over his silky black hair long enough to fall into his eyes, his smooth tan olive skin, his black clothes, and finally his eyes.

Oh, his eyes. Deep, eyes, so brown, they looked black.

I'd never see him before. I was sure.

Yet why did he seem so familiar?

Of course _then_ I realized I had been staring like a dumbass and jerked my gaze away. I registered the situation and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw they hadn't noticed my gawking. They were, of course, still shooting glares at each other. Which was, of course, a funny enough sight that I burst out laughing. Which was, oddly enough, enough to get them to stop glaring and gawk at me.

And then, of _course_ **(A/N I know its repetitive but I couldn't resist.)**, the bell rang. So, of course, we were late. Great.

Which means (you guessed it) another trip to see Sam- _I mean Mr. Flecking!_

**(FPOV)**

That laugh.

So wonderful, there was no hope of forgetting it. Not that I wanted to. A glance out of the corner of my eyes revealed the source of the voice. The voice I always remembered, and would never forget.

She looked the same, yet even more beautiful than my memories had ever given credit to her for. Smooth slightly tanned skin, slightly mussed dirty-blonde hair, a cocky smile held up by gorgeous full lips, and beautiful French chocolate eyes **(A/N unbarfed of course)** with beauty and a depth to them that I knew only could ever truly understand.

The bell interrupted my head rant. _Nice job, Fang, _I thought,_ late on your first day. Just wonderful._ And I ended up walking with a beautiful girl, and a not-even-close-to-(or even normal)-as-beautiful-as-her guy, all the way to the principal's office. Joy.

**(MPOV)**

A glance out of the corner of eye told me that _he_ was watching me, studying me.

And the feeling was gone. This feeling of familiarity. Replaced by a feeling I couldn't quite describe, a kind of repulsive feeling. It was an awful feeling, this repulsion, eating at my stomach, making me want to vomit, cry, and even laugh all at once. And I _hated_ it.

I couldn't be near him. This out-of-control feeling. It was all I could think about, all I could feel. I didn't know how to end it. So I ran.

* * *

**A/N: just wanted to say im not even thinking about loading the new chapter til i get more reviews.**

**if you like the story i guess im mean**

**if you dont then whatever.**

**\m/.\m/**


	3. Chapter 3

So I ran.

Until I fell.

Stupid combat boots. I forgot to lace them up properly. I sighed and looked up wondering where I was.

Which was in the middle of the city's park. I raised my eyebrows. All the places in the whole town, and my feet lead me here. I'm no hypocrite, I love the park, but I thought, I don't know, I would be somewhere more exciting.

By the time this had raced through my head, I was sitting on a swing and the reason why I ran hit me hard.

My head was full of emotions. Curiosity. Confusion. Anger. Helplessness. Frustration. Anger. Wonder. Anger. Swirling around my brain until I couldn't think straight, and I _hate_ emotions. So I locked them up before I did anything stupid.

Scratch that I was still angry. Why would some guy I didn't even know cause me to have such a strong reaction to anything? And running? Honestly? I always prided myself on one to take the fight response. Yet here I am. At the park.

I started to swing back and forth.

Time passed.

A rustle reached my ears. Automatically I was up in a defensive stance toward the direction of the noise. More rustling. I moved closer. And just as the attacker got real close I swung out my hand and-

Gaped at my sister, Ella.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Max?! Mom and I have been worried _sick_, and you've been playing at a park? I mean I've been searching for you for ages. I even got this one guy from my class to help me out. His name is Eric, you know? And I was all yay because he helped me but of course you gone so long he had to like go and-" She stared at me, posed with my hand on her mouth, a warning glare on my face. She shut up.

"Let's just go," I sighed. "Oh, wait, Ella? Do you know if my bike is still at school?"

She gaped at me. "You left your bike at school? But you never go anywhere without it?! And OMG WHAT IF-" I covered her mouth again, satisfied with her answer.

So we began to walk home. To my angry mother.

If you want to know what she lectured me on, don't ask me. I didn't exactly pay attention. The only part you needed to know was that I now could not do out after school except for work for a month. There goes all the plans I didn't have.

Alone in my room, I tried to push away all my thoughts by drawing. I didn't pay much attention to it, more focused on the drawing then the destination. The result surprised me. It was the boy. With the dark eyes and weird feelings. It was a good drawing (I know, I'm surprised too) and it was full of detail that I could not have imagined grabbing in one glance. But there was no mistaking him.

I threw my sketchbook across the room, making it hit the light switch so I could sleep.

Like that was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

What is that annoying bleeping noise?

And why won't it just _shut up_?

My hand moved instinctively. There was a crash, and the bleeping noise stopped. If anyone asks, it was Ella.

I pulled on a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and my boots, giving myself loads of time to wake up while I stuffed my face with food. Which turned out to be banana pancakes. Yumm.

Now that I was fully awake, the memories of the day before were returning to my brain. Hmph. I closed eyes, thinking of my stupid reaction yesterday.

Until I realized how angry I was at leaving my freaking motorbike at the school. Which meant I'd have to walk. And when I walked, I had to leave twenty minutes earlier than normal, also meaning that I'd have to be out of the door in about three minutes.

sexy page break ;)

One thing I will give walking. It's a great way to be alone with your thoughts. Or would be, if I didn't keep thinking of him.

Why did he affect me so? I was sure I had never seen him before. I always remember faces. My reaction had startled me. I mean, Maximum Ride running away from her problems? I know right, it does not sound right.

I hate emotion.

I didn't want to be too pissed off today, so I took all my odd feelings and locked them away in the back of my mind.

I looked around and realized I had gotten to school already. Time flies.

I checked my phone to see that it was Thursday, meaning I had to go to work today. I worked at a bar from after school to midnight. It was shit to try to do my homework, but my mom refused to donate any money to gas and repair for my motorbike, insisting that if I wanted to donate organs the easier way she would have helped me. (**A/N: If you didn't get it I recommend that you just nod and smile**)

Life sucks, but we live on.

The bell rang.

History was a joke. I mean c'mon. Is the U.S. so fantastic we really have to take this class so many times? We get we became independent and only lost one war. I think we should move on. **(A/N: In my school we take this class at least like four times before we graduate into college, so please don't blame me for being sick of it, because there's only one way to tell it, and we've already been taught it.)**

Moving on. Next I had English, which was a class I enjoyed. It was really laid back and more about creativity than grammar.

I glanced to the back of the class where I sat. The seat next to mine was occupied by a dark haired guy. I took no thought as I sat down. Until I turned to get a better look.

It was him.

He smirked down at me. "Hey, I'm Fang."


End file.
